


you’re pretty cool, or whatever

by jasperrz



Category: Kid Cosmic (Cartoon), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bad End Friends, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Kid Corruption AU, sorta - Freeform, theres nothing more to this? theyre kids and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperrz/pseuds/jasperrz
Summary: The semi-alien understood what that was like, hating himself and lashing out at others because of it. Kid would be lying if he said he didn’t do that too.Powers that he never exactly asked for, and hurting his friends and family because of them… TKO guessed it hit a little too close to home.~a short fic about kid from the kid corruption au (check it out on my tumblr, @jasperrz) and tko from ok ko drawing and being friends, because they’ve been through a lot that’s oddly similar.
Relationships: The Kid (Kid Cosmic) & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	you’re pretty cool, or whatever

The two tended to do this sort of thing a lot.

Kid would start drawing on his own, and TKO would eventually join him. It was awkward for the two at first, but then they started talking, and sort of bonded. It was hard for them not to, both of them being 12 year olds with issues and powers they couldn’t quite control.

TKO was mad a lot, and Kid couldn’t really blame him. He seemed to be mad at himself, and not just everyone else like he pretended that he was. The semi-alien understood what that was like, hating himself and lashing out at others because of it. Kid would be lying if he said he didn’t do that too.

TKO wasn’t sure he got why Kid hated himself. Why should he? He’s a cool guy with cool powers… not that he’d willingly admit it. He was too cool for that, after all. But as the two started talking more, the boy thought he sort of understood. Powers that he never exactly asked for, and hurting his friends and family because of them… TKO guessed it hit a little too close to home.

Today, the two friends were drawing together, like most other days. They occasionally chatted, working on their own drawings before eventually deciding to do a sort of collaboration drawing. Their problems weren’t the only reasons they bonded, their love of superheroes and wanting to be heroes contributing as well. The boys liked to draw themselves as heroes, fighting bad guys together.

TKO had noticed something, however. The way that Kid always drew himself… it didn’t look anything like the way he actually looked. He looked… like a normal human. 

“Why do you draw yourself all lame and normal all the time?” TKO started, causing Kid to jump slightly in surprise. “I mean… I know you didn’t always look like that, because of those rings you keep talking about, but why? You look really cool, you should embrace it, or whatever cheesy thing I should say.”

Kid was… well, he was caught off guard by how  _ nice _ his friend was suddenly being. He was usually mean to everyone, even him sometimes. He couldn’t help himself from smiling a little, though. “...You really think so? Nobody’s ever said that before. They just think I look weird, or scary.” 

“Yeah, really. Sheesh, do I have to say it a million times for you to process it? Now c’mon, fix it before I do it for you.” TKO says, playfully punching Kid in the shoulder. 

“Okay, okay!” Kid laughs, adding his alien features to the drawing.

  
  


They still definitely had a lot to work out, but they had eachother's friendship, and that was enough for now.


End file.
